Nounours
by lacrevette35
Summary: TRADUCTION de la fic de GOYARD. Hermione révise tout en mangeant des nounours... C'est une fic que j'adore! Venez la lire!


Coucou!

N'étant toujours pas inspiré pour écrire mes propres fics, voilà ma troisième traduction (toujours avec l'accord de l'auteur)! C'est évidemment encore une de mes fics préférées!

C'est une traduction de la fic de GOYARD et le tire original est GUMMY BEARS.

J'espère que vous allez l'aimer.

Bizz

**Disclaimer:** L'univers Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas mais à JKR si. L'histoire est à Goyard.

lacrevette35

* * *

**Nounours**

Comme la plupart des septièmes années, ils étaient tous entrain de réviser pour les prochains ASPIC qui commenceraient le lendemain matin, et pour Hermione, cela signifiait s'enfermer dans sa salle commune et rester éloigner de ses deux meilleurs amis, dénommé Harry Potter et Ron Weasley. Elle les aimait énormément mais ils étaient tous les deux si incontrôlable et ce même pendant les révisions et elle refusait d'être perturbée quand il y avait un examen aussi important le jour d'après.

Donc, par une journée où le soleil leur criait de sortir et de s'amuser, elle restait scotchée sur sa chaise et à son bureau lisant le chapitre 12 de son livre de métamorphose et mangeant un paquet de nounours en gélatine. La seule compagnie qu'elle avait était son fidèle chat, Pattenrond et le préfet en chef, Draco Malefoy. Pendant les dernières quarante-cinq minutes, elle eu le sentiment que quelqu'un la regardait intensément. Comme Pattenrond était occupé à jouer avec la balle en caoutchouc qu'elle lui avait acheté quelques jours auparavant, ça devait être le blond en face d'elle. Prenant un autre morceau de son nounours, elle lui jeta rapidement un regard. Draco ne l'embêtait, ni ne l'insultait plus depuis qu'ils avaient fais un trêve. Cela signifiait, qu'aucun d'eux n'embêteraient, n'insulteraient ou jetteraient un sort à l'autre, et ils devaient être civil l'un envers l'autre. Ils se rencontraient ou parlaient qu'en cas de nécessité. Leur position de préfets en chef vint avec le prix d'être forcé de partager une salle commune et évidemment de vivre ensemble une année entière. Si ils voulaient s'en sortir vivant, ils avaient été mieux pour tout le monde qu'ils s'entendent.

Draco Malefoy regardait fixement la fille en face de lui. C'était une surprise qu'elle ne lui ait pas encore arracher les yeux. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour être civil l'un envers l'autre, il avait réalisé que Hermione Granger n'était pas si désagréable à regarder. Il avait d'ailleurs appris à être attiré par elle. Cette fois par contre, son attention n'était pas fixé sur son visage, à la place il la regardait manger la nourriture coloré qui avait la forme d'un ours. Il la regarda avec intérêt pendant qu'elle prenait un autre ours-chose. C'était minuscule, pourtant elle ne mangeait pas la chose en une seule fois. Elle séparait la tête du corps en le mordant ou en utilisant simplement ses mains, et ensuite elle la mâchait doucement.

Il était sur le point de retourner à ses parchemins quant il attrapa ses yeux regardant directement vers lui. Son visage rougit et il baissa immédiatement la tête.

— Tu en veux ? Elle lui offrait un ours-chose et il fit oui de la tête, ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix pour parler.

Draco prit le premier, un rouge. Il appuya dessus avant de le mettre dans sa bouche. Il fit une face dégoûté avant de se forcer à l'avaler.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? C'est immonde !

Hermione rigola de lui, et nota que Draco Malefoy n'aimait pas la cerise.

— Ce sont des nounours. Celui que tu viens juste de manger à le goût de cerise. Essaie un jaune.

Il fit ce qu'elle lui dit et mangea un nounours jaune. Il avait le goût de citron. Cette fois il apprécia la texture de cette nourriture moldu avant de l'avaler. Il essaya ensuite de manger les autres ours colorés excepté les rouges et fit des grimaces quand il mangeait ceux qu'il n'aimait pas.

Hermione le regardait manger avec amusement. Draco Malefoy aimait les nounours. Elle prit un rouge et mordit dedans. Elle aimait la cerise même si peu de personnes aimait ça.

— Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

Sa voix l'effraya

— Quoi ?

— Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

Hermione regarda autour d'elle pour voir si elle avait accidentellement fais quelque chose.

— Faire quoi ?

— Tu sépares la tête avant de les manger.

Hermione regarda ses mains. Une tenait la tête et l'autre tenait le corps. Elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle faisait toujours ça avant qu'il ne le mentionne.

— Oh ! Je ne sais pas. C'est une habitude je pense. Je n'avais même pas réalisé que je faisais ça.

Il lui sourit. Le premier sourire sincère qu'elle lui voyait et qui la fit sourire aussi.

— Tu devrais le faire plus souvent. Tu sais, sourire.

Son sourire se transforma en sourire narquois.

— Je souris tout le temps.

— Ce n'est pas un vrai sourire. C'est un sourire satisfait.

— Quel est ton avis ?

— Mon avis est que tu devrais sourire plus souvent.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que tu es bien quand tu souris.

Hermione rougit le moment où les mots sortirent de sa bouche. Elle n'avait pas voulu dire ça.

— Es-tu entrain de dire que je suis beau ? Son sourire satisfait grandit encore. M'aimes-tu Granger ?

— QUOI ? Bien-sur que non !

— Mais tu es d'accord pour dire que je suis beau.

— Je n'ai pas dis ça. J'ai dis que tu étais bien quand tu souriais. C'est tout. Ca ne veut pas dire que je te trouve beau ou que je t'aime.

Draco sembla réfléchir pendant un moment avant de reprendre la parole.

— Tu m'as offert ta nourriture en forme d'ours.

Il prit un autre nounours et le mit dans sa bouche.

— Ca ne prouve rien. J'en aurais même offert à Rogue si il avait été là. Elle souffla exaspéré. Maintenant, peut-on retourner aux révisions ? Je pense que l'on a perdu assez de temps à débattre sur des nounours.

— Bien.

Hermione plaça le paquet de nounours entre eux pour qu'ils puissent tous les deux l'atteindre facilement. Cependant le silence ne dura pas dix minutes avant que Draco ne lui redemande, ou plutôt lui dise.

— Sors avec moi Granger.

Hermione s'étouffa presque.

— Quoi ?

— Sors avec moi. Répéta-t-il. Tu sais, des rendez-vous ou dîner ou des promenades dans le parc. Peut-importe comment tu appelles ça.

— Pourquoi je voudrais faire ça ? Ou mieux encore, pourquoi voudrais-TU faire ça ?

Il sourit narquoisement une fois de plus.

— C'est simple Granger. Parce que je t'aime et que tu m'aimes aussi.

— Je ne t'aime PAS ? Je – attends, tu m'aimes ?

Elle le regarda en ouvrant et fermant la bouche comme un poisson.

— Quel est le problème avec toi aujourd'hui Granger ? Tu ne t'es pas lavée les oreilles ? Dois-je te répéter tout ce que je te dis ? Dit-il d'une voit traînante.

— Tu m'aimes ? Répéta-t-elle tout bas.

— Je l'ai dis, non ?

— Je croyais que tu me détestais.

Draco fronça le sourcils en entendant ça.

— N'avons-nous pas fais une trêve au début de l'année ?

— Oui mais je croyais que c'était seulement car nous sommes préfets en chef, tu vois. On doit travailler ensemble.

— Oui c'était la raison à ce moment là, mais je commence à t'aimer. Sors avec moi.

— Es-tu encore entrain de jouer une de tes mauvaises blagues Malefoy ?

— Non. Sors avec moi.

— Tu mens.

— Non je ne mens pas. Parole de Malefoy. Il leva une main en l'air. Sors avec moi.

— Quels sens je peux donner à tes paroles ? Je ne te fais pas confiance.

— Je ne brise jamais mes promesses, ne mens pas. Sors avec moi.

— Tu es détestable. Et arrête de m'ordonner de sortir avec toi ! Dit Hermione ennuyée.

— Je ne te l'ordonne pas. Je te demande de sortir avec moi.

— _Ca,_ ce n'est pas demander. Tu es pratiquement entrain de me l'ordonner comme un dictateur. Quand les gens demandent ou veulent quelque chose, c'est généralement suivi des mots « s'il te plait ». Elle se moqua de lui. Et tu oses te dire un gentleman.

Draco roula des yeux.

— S'il te plait, sors avec moi.

— Non.

— Quoi, j'ai dis s'il te plait.

— Et ma réponse est non.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que je ne veux pas sortir avec toi.

— Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas sortir avec moi ?

Hermione le regarda comme si il était fou.

— Parce que je ne t'aime pas.

— Ah, mais tu m'aimes assez pour m'offrir tes ours-chose.

Hermione souffla bruyamment.

— Malefoy, ça s'appelle des nounours. Pas des « ours-chose ».

Il fit un geste désinvolte de la main.

— Peut importe. Sors avec moi.

— Non.

— Sors avec moi.

— Tais-toi ! J'essaie d'étudier.

— Sors avec moi.

— MALEFOY.

— Sors avec moi. Tu sais, je peux faire ça toute la journée donc tu ferais mieux d'accepter ou je ne te laisserais pas étudier en paix.

— NON.

— Sors avec moi.

— Sors avec moi.

— Sors avec…

— D'ACCORD !!!!

Il sourit victorieusement .

— Je savais que tu craquerais.

— On sortira qu'une fois les examens terminé. Et ça ne sera qu'une seule fois. Maintenant laisse moi tranquille.

Draco recula sa chaise et se leva. Il fit le tour de la table et s'inclina de façon à ce que son visage soit au niveau du sien.

— N'étudie pas trop dur Hermione.

Il sourit et l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres.

Hermione fut surprise quand les lèvres de Draco touchèrent les siennes. Jamais en un million d'année, elle n'aurait imaginé que Draco Malefoy l'embrasserait et qu'il avait des lèvres aussi douce. Elle voulait tellement être en colère et lui crier dessus pour l'embrasser mais elle put seulement regarder son dos car il retournait dans sa chambre avec son paquet de nounours dans sa main.

— C'est à moi !

Sa bouche forma finalement des mots, mais pas ceux qu'elle voulait dire.

— Je sais. Il lui sourit avant de fermer la porte. J'aime les rouges. Ils ont le même goût que toi.

FIN.

* * *

Voilà c'était la petite histoire que je voulais partager avec vous. Histoire que perso je trouve toute mimi. Hésitez pas à me laisser une review que je puisse dire à Goyard ce que vous pensez de sa fic.

lacrevette35

* * *


End file.
